


Revenge

by GrayMerrit



Series: Oh man. [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: you were pissed and ready to kick ass





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone while waiting for class so if there's any mistakes, sorry guys

You threw open the doors of the building, your eyes slowly scanning the area for three familiar, and annoying, faces. Rage was bubbling in your chest, but you managed to keep your expression fairly neutral as you entered the Detroit Police Department. Some officers dared to glance your way, only to be met with a heated glare. They quickly returned to their work. Everyone knew what was up, everyone knew you were mere moments away from snapping. Since day one, you were known to be reckless and you had a tendency to act before thinking, taking things into your own hands and doing whatever the hell you please. You were also known to have a very, very quick temper. 

"Oh, look. Detective Bitch finally decided to show up." Gavin Reed's voice nearly caused you to pick up a nearby desk and throw it at him, but you restrained yourself. Not yet. Instead, you allowed your lips to curl into a sickly sweet smile. Gavin swallowed slowly and fell quiet. Behind him, Connor and Hank looked up from the reports they were quietly discussing. Connor's LED flashed yellow briefly while Hank grumbled a curse under his breath, body language clearly stating that he was getting ready to haul ass. 

"I would like to know who the fuck thought it was a good idea to leave slices of fucking bologna on my car." You tilted your head, still smiling, and assessed the reactions of each men. Gavin was beginning to sweat bullets, Hank dropped his head and you just knew he was trying not to laugh, and Connor simply stared at you with that flat, neutral expression of his. These three were friends, yes, but they also liked to cause hell for you. Just last week, you found your bras and panties hanging from the rails on either side of the steps leading into the building. You retaliated by uploading nothing but porn on Hank and Gavin's computer. Their faces when the moans began to loudly play was something you'd never forget. As for Connor, you simply switched his regular attire for something far too casual for his liking; a plain white tshirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He spent the entire day a mess of stress. He hated when his daily routines were compromised. Just like you hated for anyone to mess with your car. It was an older model, a 2013 Ram 1500. Dark red. You loved that thing more than anything, and they knew that. 

So imagine your face when you peeled off the slices of bologna to see that it pulled the paint right off. 

Giggling softly, you grabbed Gavin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to your height, smile still in place, and murderous delight shining in your irises. 

"I'm going to shove my foot up your asshole." 

You let him go to approach Hank, spinning his chair around and leaning over him. 

"And your asshole." 

You finally turned to Connor, fingers curling around his tie and tugging him down so that he could see clearly into your eyes. You paused for a moment, reading him silently, before grinning like a mad woman.

"And I'm going to shove both of my feet up your asshole." 

Connor blinked slowly. You knew he was the instigator this time around. You just knew it. He straightened his posture and adjusted his tie as you turned on your heel to storm out of the department. 

"You will find it incredibly difficult to shove both of your feet into such a hole, Detective." At this, you came to a stop, not turning around to face him. Count to five, deep breath, control your anger. Don't lash out. 

Fuck it. 

With a shriek, you lunged out at Connor. Only to be stopped with a hand on the top of your head. This only added to your rage. You were one of the shortest members of the force, and Connor gained some sick joy in reminding you of the height difference between the both of you. A smirk lifted one corner of his lips as he stared down at you. 

"Go fuck yourself!" Your arms swung out to hit him, but your fists never made contact. Connor sighed and leaned down, his mouth hovering by your ear and whispering to where only you'd be able to hear what he had to say. 

"I would, but that's what I have you for." 

In short, your blushing, flustered form was left standing there, mouth hung open, as Hank finally bursted into a fit of hoarse laughter and Connor walked off to Fowler's office. 


End file.
